1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water spray gun, and more particularly to a spray structure of a water spray gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, a conventional water spray gun for gardening is provided with a water distribution member 20 installed in the gun body (not shown in the drawings). The water distribution member 20 is formed with a plurality of water distribution holes 201. A surface cover 10 is installed on the gun body. The surface cover 10 is formed with a plurality of spray orifices 101. When in use, water flows from the water inlet of the gun body to the gun body, and then flows to the water outlets of the gun body. The water flows to the spray orifices 101 of the surface cover 10 through the water distribution holes 201 of the water distribution member 20. Finally, the water sprays out from each spray orifice 101.
The water distribution holes 201 of the water distribution member 20 of the conventional water spray gun are specially designed to spray water in the form of fog. Preferably, one of the water distribution holes 202 is formed with two opposing inclined openings 202. The water flows to the inclined openings 202 to be rotated, and then sprays out through the spray orifices 101 in the form of fog. However, the inclined openings 202 are small and the edges are angular. In general, the water used for gardening is bad. The inclined openings 202 are blocked easily. The water spray gun may be damaged easily to cause a high cost of use.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.